Genesis Wave
The Genesis Wave was a cataclysmic event in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book universe involving the maniacal scientist Dr. Eggman creating a device that could rewrite reality itself, and the event resulted in a near-instant retcon of the planet Mobius and its inhabitants: this calamity would be followed by the even more deadly Super Genesis Wave when Eggman teamed up with fellow power-hungry madman Dr. Wily to rewrite reality on a multiversal scale. Information While recovering from insanity, Dr. Eggman theorized that the reason he could never defeat his arch-enemy Sonic the Hedgehog was because that years of absorbing chaos energy from the Chaos Emeralds has made Sonic into the embodiment of chaos. So to counteract this, Eggman built a new Death Egg capable of creating the phenomenon known as the Genesis Wave with the use of a single Chaos Emerald. Later, Dr. Eggman meets Dr. Wily, another mad scientist from an alternate world, and together create another Genesis Wave that effects both their realities. Effects The Genesis Wave can drastically alter reality on whatever world it effects, often leaving the effected inhabitants with amnesia, senses of deja vu or very vague memories of the unaltered world. The Genesis Wave has also been shown that it is capable of effecting more than one world and can be reversed using the ability Chaos Control with large amounts of chaos energy, although the one using the ability must really concentrate, otherwise the results can be catastrophic. However, the wave does have some limitations: for one thing, it is apparently incapable of outright erasing individuals from existence. Use of the wave can also be very dangerous, as it can cause the affected world's reality to become unstable and if the the problem is not corrected, it can destroy the world. Gallery Genesis Wave.jpg|The Genesis Wave, as remembered by Sonic the Hedgehog. Trivia *The Genesis Wave's name is likely a reference to the Sega Genesis game system, on which the Sonic the Hedgehog videogames debuted; indeed, it's first usage altered Mobius's reality to make it more like the earliest Sonic the Hedgehog games. However, it still included a few prominent elements from the Sonic the Hedgehog animated series also. The effects of the second and Super Genesis Waves resulted in a world based even more on the games, albeit again with some SatAM and comic-exclusive elements included. **The Genesis Wave is also synonymous with the infamous Genesis Device from the movie Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. The Genesis Device unleashed a terraforming wave that would alter a planet to be hospitable, almost similar to how the Genesis Wave would alter a reality to take a different form. *Given that universes can be restored from the Genesis Wave by inducing Chaos Control, it would suggest that the Genesis Wave is simply a refined version of Chaos Control. *Since its effects created the Genesis Portals, the Super Genesis Wave not only ended Worlds Collide, but indirectly led to the events of Worlds Unite as well. *In the new reality created by the Super Genesis Wave, Only certain individuals remember what occurred after the second Genesis Wave. These people are Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Tails (although his recollection might have been temporary) and Blaze (unlike the others, it's unknown why Blaze remembers). Category:Villainous Events Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Cataclysm Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Alternate Reality Villainy Category:Doomsday Scenario Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence